Oh crap!
by webjunction
Summary: Draco Malfoy just made a bet with Harry Potter and lost... oh crap.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey pplz I iz back again and here is my newer story that I took from a fanfic drawing on of my friends did and made into a story. Here we go =^w^=

I own nothing, too bad, so sad, if I did would I be writing fanfiction -_-'

Summary: Draco Malfoy just lost a bet to Harry Potter… oh crap.

"Forget it Potter this isn't happening." Draco spat as he backed against the wall in the Room of Requirements. "You gave your word Malfoy" Harry said calmly, almost evilly as he approached Draco's retreating form. "I didn't know that you would demand THIS." Draco claimed exasperated. He couldn't believe he was here, in the room of requirements, alone with Potter. His memory flashed to earlier that evening before the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match. He had received his firebolt MockII the day before so he was sure he would be able to beat Potter this time, so sure he willingly made a bet. The game was amazing, Slytherin was leading by over one hundred points and just as he was about to grab the snitch only centimeters away from his fingertips, the boy-that-cant-let-him-have-any-fucken-happiness pops up out of nowhere and steals it from him like everything else. Gryffindor won by ten points… TEN BLOODY POINTS! and now he was forced to comply with the bet 'winner gets to demand anything from the loser.' It was so humiliating, the walk up to the room of requirements was spent in self loathing, and Potter hatred. No matter what he planned on demanding from Draco, Draco would get him back tenfold. When he entered the room he found it had transformed itself in the ever too bright colors of Gryffindor, red carpet, gold curtains, raging fire with lion patterns carved into the yellow limestone of the fireplace that held it. Oh yes Potter was mocking him… badly. He seethed and ground his teeth together in frustrated anger. He looked to his left and completely froze. He didn't expect what he saw at all. Potter was sitting… on a silver and green silk sheet, four poster king sized bed. He couldn't move, didn't blink, and forgot to breathe as he took in the sight. Potter registered his existence with a smile, an all too happy, wide and wild smile. Draco gulped as Potter strode towards him slowly and he started backing up out of instinct.

The flashback was torn away from his thoughts completely and reality sunk in as he felt the cool stone of the wall on his back. 'He can't possibly demand what I think he's going to.' Draco thought half panicked. The door was to his right, only sheer pride prevented him from making a break for it as Potter grew closer and closer. He reached Draco and put his right hand on the wall to the side of Draco's head as his left hand spell locked the door to the room of requirements with his wand and a spell Draco was in too much of a daze to recognize. This situation was all too weird he was too slow to stop Potter as he shoved his hand into Draco's from pocket and… borrowed…his wand. "Oi" Draco shouted in disbelief as he watched Potter throw it across the room onto a couch he would swear wasn't there when he came in. "Come now Draco, we have a lot to discuss." Potter whispered into Draco's ear causing his breath to hitch and a shiver to run down his spine confusingly. "Join me on the bed, wont you?" Potter asked still into his ear. Draco could feel his face flush but pushed him away, albeit rather violently, causing him to fall to the ground "W-What the hell are you getting at Potter, just tell me what you want so I can get the fuck out of here!" He screamed at him a bit hysterically which caused Harr-Potter to smirk as he stood up. "That's why you need to get on the bed… Draco" Potter told him amused which only caused him to get angry.

"You can't possibly think I would agree to this." Draco said haughtily, Potter couldn't make him do a damn thing. "But you already did, Draco, remember before the quidditch game?" Harry asked condescendingly. Draco took two steps forward to get in his face before grinding out through his teeth "There are limits Potter, A bet has lines that can be drawn." He reasoned smiling inwardly at his way to get out of this, what was Potter going to do, rape him? Instead the slightly smaller boy draped his arms around Draco's neck and looked directly into Draco's wide, shocked eyes. "Oh Draco, but we agreed on anything, and I really, really want this. You gave your word, are you going to be a ponce and go back on it?" Harry asked calmly at first but grew sharp at his last few words. Draco finally understood what was going on here. "You've had firewhiskey haven't you?" He asked him, he could smell it on his breath. Harry giggled slightly "Just a little, at the celebration party, but that'll be nothing compared to this." He said as he dragged Draco over to the bed and practically threw him on it, for a short and skinny prat he was bloody strong! 'He really is bloody drunk, this is great! Ill punch his lights out, he wont remember a thing when he wakes up and I can just lie and say that I met him here drunk and he demanded my white peacock feather quill or something, he's been eyeing it in potions.' Draco though absently as he began to get off the bed.

"Incarserous" He heard Harry mumbled before both his wrists were tied to one of the bed's beams. He stared at them when he realized it was useless in trying to move them. He lifted his head to see Harry making his way to him on all fours from the front of the bed. He stopped when he was on top of him with the most evil and predatory grin he'd ever seen. 'Am I really going to get raped… by him.' Draco thought to himself, too shocked to panic. "W-wait Potter stop, you don't want to do this!" He yelled as the boy began to unbutton his shirt, he seemed to get frustrated and annoyed at Draco's squirming when he was on the third button and just ripped Draco's shirt open the rest of the way causing Draco to gasp and thrust into the air instinctively trying to buck the other wizard off. "Shut up, you have no idea how long I've wanted to mark your body like this." Harry slurred and he bent over. "St-Stop." Draco groaned as Harry godlike tongue licked to the left of his abs. "I said shut up, the area has to be coated in the owners saliva." Harry slurred. Draco only had a few precious moments left before he would be out of it, Harry was too good to resist, no matter how much they loathed each other. "Potter, I know I gave my word, but surely there's something else you could make me do, by Merlin Potter, anything but this!" Draco practically begged, and I say practically because he didn't really as doing so would be unfitting of a Malfoy. He moaned as Harry nipped the delicate flesh he licked only a few moments ago. Draco was too far gone, if he had his hands Harry would be screaming his mind out in pleasure, but he didn't so Harry wasn't, how uninteresting right. He couldn't feel Harry anymore so he looked up when he regained some of his senses and gasped. Harry was over him with his wand pointed at the saliva covered spot. He saw Harry writing on his skin in his unappealing but legible handwriting. So this is what he meant by marking him. His mind was still a little fuzzy from his recent sexual assault but he started to read what Harry was writing on him in dark blue ink with very small letters _**I Draco Lucian Malfoy am hereby the soul property of Harry James Potter, I will serve him as his slave, his pet, his toy. **_Draco couldn't believe what he just read. He couldn't believe the white light the letters glowed in or the gold and silver strings that encircled them. He couldn't believe Potter knew how to write a working slave contract in such little words, they usually cover the entire body and still may not work. And he could definitely not believe he was owned by Harry Potter. He was snapped back into reality as the ropes were banished from his wrists and Harry glomped on him laying his head against Draco's chest. "Your mine now Draco, forever, to do with as I please and treat as I see fit, hehe this situations almost like having one wish and using it to wish for a thousand." Draco was silent as he looked at the boy on his chest with shock and horror. He wasn't…he couldn't… Potter would be back to normal in the morning and he would let him free, he had to. Draco gulped audibly and Harry snickered slightly as he fell asleep atop Draco. Draco tried to move, tried to shove the other wizards surprisingly light body off him but he just couldn't move. He gave up with a sigh and willed himself down to his boxers in the already too hot room, then his gaze rested on a sweating wizard above him and he imagined Harry in boxers as well which was granted by the room, much to his embarrassment and secret pleasure, he ordered the lights off in the room and drifted to sleep with his nemesis and apparent owner atop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bet Payment II

Author Note: Nyaa, howd you like that? Good? Bad? Well heres part two ^-^

Harry woke up with a Monster headache; he didn't remember having such a bad hangover in his life. He vaguely remembered the amount he drank yesterday before he went to meet Draco Malfoy for his prize but then it was all a blur and his head ached with a mild hangover, he understood why underaged wizards shouldn't have firewhiskey. He instinctively leaned into the warmth next to him for comfort as he tried to remember what happened with Malfoy yesterday, he was drunk and he knew he was incredibly attracted to the bastard Greek Adonis, his sexy-sexy body, and his smooth and soothing voice, his rare and perfect smile that highlighted his perfect alabaster skin and those luscious lips. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself in front of the pompous jerk. He sighed as he put his arm around the warmth that then began to stir a little and grunt. Harry's eyes shot wide open when he realized his little hot pack was actually alive. He couldn't believe it, in front of him above the blanket, almost completely naked was Draco Malfoy, he only had his knickers on. Harry lifted up the blankets a little and peered under them _'Oh God! Oh no, oh God!'_ he thought as he realized he was in a pair of boxers he didn't own. 'How the hell did this happen!' Malfoy's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the silver pools of mercury that he adored so much, they stared at him back. No one broke the silence for several minutes and then Malfoy smiled slightly and asked "Hangover, Master?" It took several moments for Harry to process three things, one he was almost completely naked in bed with Draco Malfoy, two Draco Malfoy just smiled at him sweetly, and three he called him MASTER! After a few minutes of collecting his thought's he stuttered out rather stupidly "w-what happened?" Malfoy frowned a bit but replied "You claimed what you wanted, owner." There it was again, Owner, what was that supposed to mean "A-and what was that then?" He stuttered and Draco got up and pointed to his chest, sighing as if he was trying to accept his fate he said simply "Me, as your slave, pet, and toy." Harry fell silent as he read what was written, he could remember looking up slave contracts when Hermione mentioned them once, he found them useful but he couldn't have used one on Dra-Malfoy. His thoughts were interrupted by his now self-claimed slave "Are you going to set me free Master?" Malfoy asked a bit stiffly. Harry reminded himself this was his doing and that Draco didn't want this, didn't want him as his master. "I-its complicated, not until you earn your freedom will you ever get it back." He said sadly. Draco looked indifferent "How would I do that Master?" he asked curiously. "Several years of un failed servitude, you have to complete every one of my orders." He said sadly before adding "I-I'm sorry, I was drunk… I… I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled his knees to his bare chest and hid his face in his crossed arms. "Don't be sad, Master, I'm happy about this, even if I have to serve you. You are kind and forgiving, and this will give me a way out of my… previous responsibilities and for that I am truly grateful to you my… Master." Draco said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulders and squeezed. Harry stopped then and looked at him "Out of your previous… you mean out of becoming a Death Eater?" he whispered. Draco nodded solemnly "I never wanted to be one. Contrary to what you would like to believe I hate being cruel, but I have no choice. I was raised with a certain upbringing, a certain attitude. If I do not uphold these practices I would be punished. All those years I was cruel to you were because I was angry you spited my friendship… twice even. At Madam Malkins and before the sorting I wanted to be your friend but you denied me, and well… isn't hatred better than indifference?" Malfoy offered him a reassuring smile. Harry was still confused though. "You're going to come to our side?" He asked almost suspiciously as he looked the blonde over. Draco smiled playfully which Harry thought was adorable and made him look almost catlike. "No, I'm coming over to your side… Harry" Harry almost moaned as he heard his name escaping those lips, it felt so right to hear them as it felt so right for Draco to say them. Suddenly Harry was smiling a wicked smile "I don't believe I gave you permission to address me as my given name Draco." Harry bit out slowly. Draco's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "I… apologize master." He said before he could stop himself, elflike pleasing instinct kicking in, he wanted to make Harry, his owner, happy. "No" Harry said coldly "Such actions can't go unnoticed." He murmured while Draco cringed at his tone and the fact he upset his owner, he dint know why he felt like e should call Harry owner but he wanted to please him. Harry thought hard for a fitting punishment, nothing too kinky that would scare his sexy dragon off. He looked at Draco and willed hard for what he wanted to happen, within seconds it did and Draco had pair of cute, adorable blonde haired kitty ears atop his head, and a tail to match. Harry chuckled at Draco's gasp as he took his tail in his left hand. He looked Darkly at Harry who was getting a headache from laughing by now. He looked at his master sadly, unable to say anything that may be disheartening. Harry saw the look and sighed. He leaned forward toward the blonde and took one of those cute ears in his mouth grinning when he heard Draco moan. He bit down on the sensitive ear and he heard a gasp. He slowly slid his head down to the blonds neck and used two fingers to tilt the compliant blondes head for easier access. Sucking, licking and nipping any flesh he could find there, he stopped and looked at the closed eyed, flushed, half naked, cosplay kitten before him. His Dragon opened his beautiful eyes and stammered "Can-can I please you master?" his kitten asked him, a beautiful flush on his cheek. A nod had his cute little toy atop him biting, licking, and sucking with expertise. He couldn't stifle hi groan and allowed it to escape his slightly parted lips. His sexy kitten took it as an opportunity to stick his tongue in his throat roughly and passionately. He ran his hands through the blonde's soft hair and groaned as Draco's arousal began to thrust into his own through their thin layer of cover. 'oh yea' Harry cought himself thinking as Draco pushed him completely back on the mattress and slowly, tasingly, started to take off his boxers 'I'm glad I won that match.'

FIN! Howd you like it? R&R plz I wanna c if ppl read my stories T.T

Harry: why am I always the sub?

Draco: leave it to you to complain about your position when theres obviously a much BIGGER problem here.

Author: now both of you really geez, what Bigger problem dragon?

Draco: one that I would like RAVEN to take care off, how bout it raven haha you, me and an empty room?

Harry: no fuckn way Malfoy, Im straight

Draco: like a circle

Harry: Che, even if I wasn't why would I choose you, I could probably have any guy

Draco: well I could tell you why… or I could show you mwahahaha how bout it?

Author: well he almost looks convinced why don't you let him top?

Harry: T-top? Me?

Draco:… Mmmm sounds incredible.

Harry: really! Yesssss!


End file.
